


Microfic Meme

by half_sleeping



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sleeping/pseuds/half_sleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you write as much fic in memes as I do; etc. All are threesomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kagami/Aomine/Kuroko/Kise

1\. Angst

“Because you didn’t even have the fucking guts to say goodbye,” Kagami snarls, and it’s right, or something like it; when he had never known they were saying _hello_ , none of them, until they’d already been gone.

2\. AU

“Turn _left_ right pop _four_ beats drop, you IDIOT,” Aomine shouted at Kagami.

“IF YOU EVER KEPT ON BEAT LIKE YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO-“

Kise sighed as Kurokochi once again moved his arms in a vague fashion and totally failed to emote. Maybe their group wasn’t going to debut this year after all.

3\. Crack

“I am not a daycare centre,” said Kuroko urgently as suddenly de-aged Aomine began to cry while Momoi-san made her furtive escape out the back door.

“I have no siblings and no experience in childcare,” said Kuroko as suddenly de-aged Kise was examined and found to have no large comfortable breasts for Aomine to nap in, leading to more aggravated screams.

“Himuro-san _do not do this to me_ ,” said Kuroko, as suddenly de-aged Kagami began to methodically test everything for edibility, starting with Kise’s literally baby-soft hair.

4\. Crossover

“I can’t believe Kurokochi was the only one of us to pass the Chuunin exam,” said Kise sadly. “I mean really. I literally can’t believe it.”

Kuroko stroked his brand new vest and pointedly did not gloat in his face. If Kagami-kun or Aomine-kun had been capable of movement or speech after being frozen by disgruntled medi-nin for misbehaviour, he would have pointedly not gloated at them too. 

5\. First time

“This seems logistically over-complicated,” said Kuroko, and then they just jan-kened for positions.

6\. Fluff

“If we ask him to make a cake so that you can copy him making a cake so that we can make him a cake then _he will already have made the cake_ ,” said Aomine.

7\. Humor

“You want… _me_ to make you guys a cake,” said Kagami. “On… _my_ birthday?”

8\. Hurt/Comfort

They leaned on each other and the railing watching Kagami walk away, duffel over his shoulder and dragging his luggage behind him. Everything had already been packed and sent ahead, and his papers sent in, the apartment sold.

“We can visit,” said Kise, unconvincingly.

Kuroko said nothing, but Aomine gripped Tetsu’s hand in the pocket of his jacket, and felt those fingers squeezing him back just as hard.

9\. Smut

“I would like all of you take off your shirts,” said Kuroko, authoritatively.

“This is a good first start,” said Kise, approvingly. “Is this doing something for you, Kurokochi?”

“No,” said Kuroko. “It is just annoying me. Are you even the same age as I am? I’m trying to remember why we decided this would be a good idea in the first place.”

Aomine, who had been looking around with interest, advanced on Kagami and pinned him up against the wall, kissing up his jaw until he reached Kagami’s mouth and kissed down his gasp, holding Kagami’s hips hard against the wall and Kagami’s hands settling into the crisp cut of his hair.

“Ah,” said Kuroko, faintly, and then Kise’s hand splayed across his chest.

10\. UST

Aomine bounced the ball and watched Kagami moving just a little out of his line of vision, was he going to come up with Kise and block Tetsu on the offense, or had Tetsu sneaked past him after all- no, there, behind _Kise_ , ha, Kise had never quite gotten the trick of finding Tetsu on the court, and Kagami was all the way on Aomine’s other side, away from the ball- fast, faster, formless fake and Kise just a touch too slow with Tetsu’s screen, Kagami roaring up behind him with that jump, but he’d take longer to fall than he expected and he had no dexterity to speak of, Tetsu was moving, Tetsu was there-

Kise blocked the phantom shot nearly on automatic, but Aomine was faster then than Kagami, always faster, and slammed it into the basket with a whoop.


	2. Aomine/Kasamatsu/Kise

1\. Angst

Always second-best.

2\. AU

Of course Kise had been a wolf, _a fucking wolf_ , even with his blond silky coat soft enough to be a pampered show dog and the wide-eyed innocence of his human form, and damn Kasamatsu for falling for that bit of drivel, because there was another one coming on now, dark as night, swift as sunlight, snarling sweet joy into the air.

Before he could move, they were on him. Wolves weren’t too kind to Wild Dogs caught away from their pack, out in the open. Probably the best he could expect was a beating for wandering onto their territory, and _fuck,_ they were massive, lolling red grins and- hands?

Kise buried his hands into the mane of fur at Kasamatsu’s neck, and murmured, “Sempai, you came after me?” stroking the Wild Dog as other wolf began to nose him rudely.

3\. Crack

“Yukio, O Yukio,” called Aomine from the balcony. “Wherefore art thou Yuki- you know what this is _bullshit_ , I don’t need to understudy you. I don’t even go to your damn school.”

4\. Crossover

“This is my senior,” said Kise to Sakuraba. “We’re going for Nationals this year, and you know- it’s his last year, and I’d like to-“

Sakuraba squinted at the phone and said, “Is that your senior? Is he taller than _you_? Is that real?”

“Um,” said Kise, “No, that’s just my fri- my ri- my other boy- it’s complicated. He is, though! But we’re not the tallest from my junior high. My nationals-level junior high. He’s the reason I started basketball in the first place.”

“Oh,” said Sakuraba. He tried not to think bad thoughts at the younger boy. It was hard.

5\. First time

“Explain to me why we are in a _love hotel_ ,” said Kasamatsu.

“An amusing sequence of events,” said Kise, smiling.

“Imayoshi looked like he would have me killed when I asked to borrow his dorm room,” said Aomine. “Kagami… tried to punch me.” He snorted. “Rude.”

6\. Fluff

“Is it okay even if it’s us?” murmured Kise, feather-light against his eyelids, and Aomine was watching from draped over the terrible armchairs; Kasamatsu could feel his eyes devouring them.

_Of course it is_ , Kasamatsu wants to say, but can’t force it past the way they steal the breath from his lungs.

7\. Humor

“You really _aren’t_ any good at this goukon shit,” said Aomine, handprint on his face flaring brightly.

“ _Same to you_ ,” snarled Kasamatsu. Kise called for the bill.

8\. Hurt/Comfort

They don’t watch the college league games, and he doesn’t keep them informed of every small detail, but Aomine is there, waiting at the subway when he gets off, and Kise talks of nonsense until Kasamatsu feels well enough again to tell him what nonsense he’s talking.

9\. Smut

Image training with Kise in a skirt, Kise said. Someone else I know who could probably also use a few lessons in how to treat a lady, Kise said. Isn’t the Touou school uniform kind of hot, Kise said. Hey, Sempai, you’ve got protection right, Kise said.

Kasamatsu shudders against Aomine’s chest as he moves inside Kasamatsu, tries to ignore the jolts that come from Aomine’s hands holding the skirt obscenely high up his thighs, from Kise’s busy head in between those same thighs, leaving lipstick kisses in a line up from his knee.

10\. UST

Kise’s stupid face was plastered all over the far wall of the subway station; an ad for clothes with Kise as generically handsome guy number 2 in the group shot, but girls still posed with it and squealed and sighed and now Kasamatsu had to see it _every damn time_ he went home. It wasn’t even a particularly attractive shot; Kise was better-looking in real life, and in his practice clothes, instead of wrapped up behind soft draping layers and staring vacantly into the camera, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes and alight with _fire_ -

Aomine saw the same ad, but on the bus instead, passing it right after the junction. He couldn’t _help_ seeing it. The girls all squealed whenever they passed. Kise didn’t even look sweetly at the model in his arms, even though she had moderate tits pressed against his chest. He stared at his new damn team with more emotion than that, fit against his new captain more naturally.


	3. Murasakibara/Himuro/Kagami

1\. Angst

“I don’t need _any_ of you,” Himuro said. Not for basketball, not now, not ever. “I can make it on my own.”

2\. AU

Atsushi put the finishing touches on the cake to go out tomorrow with a pair of tweezers, and Tatsuya did inventory while Kagami single-handedly ate up the day’s leftovers. Well. It saved on paying him. Tatsuya was pulling double duty as a waiter as it was.

3\. Crack

Taiga really does turn out to be the only one of them who doesn’t look good in a dress.

4\. Crossover

“He ate a devil fruit because he thought it _looked like candy_?” said Kagami. Behind them, the pirate crews Yousen and Seirin picked themselves apart and tried to ignore Murasakibara snarling incoherently in Kiyoshi and Kuroko’s direction.

5\. First time

“It’s cold,” said Kagami, all of them by necessity tucked up under mounds of blankets and jackets and layered over each other in Tatsuya’s bed. Murasakibara made even him feel small, and Tatsuya had claimed a corner and two pillows with the air of someone willing put up a fight for them… _if you dared_. Between the three of them it was probably a small furnace in there, but Kagami had no tolerance for cold whatsoever and refused to snuggle against Murasakibara’s broad chest.

“Atsushi,” said Tatsuya, slightly muffled. “Warm Taiga up.”

6\. Fluff

“Kaga-chin,” says Murasakibara, in that whiny little voice of his, peering at his face. Tatsuya stifles a laugh at the sight of Taiga’s face, torn between outrage and embarrassment. “Kaga-chin, I’m hungry.”

7\. Humor

Tatsuya is the one of them who looks best _in a kimono_. Wig and all.

8\. Hurt/Comfort

He wants to hate the very bones of them, their limitless potential, their bottomless genius, the size of the hands touching him like they’re afraid he’ll break himself into pieces, stroking down his back.

9\. Smut

Tatsuya emails Kagami things he has to google or ask his sempai as if that’s going to convince him of anything: _Oral fixation. You know what they say about boys with big… everything. He’s a bit M. Needs to burn off all those calories somehow. Do you think I should get another piercing?_

When Tatsuya discovers his phone can take photos, Kagami gives up and installs Skype.

10\. UST

The crackers are good, but they crumble everywhere, the seasoning sticks to his fingers, and will stain his shirt or jacket a bright and artificial orange if he tries to wipe them off, and so Himuro is reduced to licking it off his fingers all the way down to the knuckles, going back for a few times because it refuses to come off, sucking his fingers clean until he pops them out of his mouth.

Taiga holds out the packet again, grabbing it from Atsushi’s slack hand. He let Taiga, which was strange. “…more?"


	4. Imayoshi/Kiyoshi/Hanamiya

1\. Angst

One day Hanamiya just disappears. No calls, no mails, change of address. He writes _fuck you_ over the faces of their photograph, and when Kiyoshi looks at it and says confidently, “He loves us,” Imayoshi wants to say, _yes, but that’s not the point_. 

2\. AU

“Well, Ah don’t know,” says Imayoshi, as Kiyoshi hung onto the bars and tried to touch Hanamiya from the other cell, Makoto snarling at him. “Ah am the only sheriff in this here town, so swearing at me isn’t going ta get either of you out earlier.”

3\. Crack

“Someday,” said Imayoshi, “You’re goin’ to have to tell me how you had any idea that Hanamiya got kidnapped by Yakuza for…being Hanamiya. And then how in the hell you got my number.”

Kiyoshi beams.

4\. Crossover

“I _will_ release him into your custody,” said Yankumi, wiping a discreet tear. The manly bonds of sportsman! The concern of a sempai! The concern of a rival! If only her precious students could be so redeemed! “Please convey the respects of the Kuroda family to your own group, Kiyoshi-kun! Tell them Grandfather looks forward to the Hanafuda tournament next month.”

5\. First time

_This_ was why it was dangerous to turn your back on Kiyoshi for too long, really, even if taking your eyes off Hanamiya was like baiting a snake with mouse treats. Imayoshi tested the ropes again, and sighed. They really were quite artistically done.

“-now,” Kiyoshi said, carrying a struggling Hanamiya over his shoulder. “Be sure not to peek, I have a great surprise for you! I think you’ll really enjoy it.”

6\. Fluff

“AS IF I’D FUCKING SAY THAT, IDIOTS,” yelled Hanamiya, and stomped off.

7\. Humor

“You break the guy’s knee and he _falls in love_ with you?” said Kentarou. “Do you think that just because you’re smarter than me we’re all idiots? Cover for yourself, and get out of that cupboard. I’m going back to sleep.”

8\. Hurt/Comfort

“Well, you need a lot of strength to saw through bone,” said Kiyoshi thoughtfully.

“After that, the cooler does seem ta work best as a transport,” said Imayoshi. “But maybe you’d need two. Depends on carry capacity and muscle density.”

“This isn’t working,” said Hanamiya. “You are not cheering me up.”

9\. Smut

“Are you _bleeding through_ _your uniform_?” said Riko.

“Rope…” muttered Momoi as Aomine obligingly twisted Imayoshi’s wrist out for her to look at. “Nylon blend… half-inch thickness…”

“I don’t care if your hips have given way,” said Kazuya, popping his gum. “I’m not going to carry you.”

10\. UST

“Touou would welcome a player of your talent,” Imayoshi says, more as a gesture than anything else.

Kiyoshi Teppei smiles a little sadly and fobs them off with sparkles about his grandparents and Seirin. Maybe there isn’t a team there. Maybe there doesn’t need to be. Hanamiya Makoto snarls at his former captain, and goes to a school with no aces worth speaking of. He can do whatever he wants. Everything else is garbage. 


	5. Akashi/Midorima/Takao

1\. Angst

“If you try to tell me to take care of him,” says Takao finally, fingers numb on the wedding invitation, “I will take your damn scissors and really gouge out your fucking eyes.”

2\. AU

“Shintarou informs me you’re…flexible,” says the King, and damn damn damn _damn_ , Takao had never thought stealing kisses from the too-serious scholar who always dropped silvers into Takao’s scarf where he performed near the Miracle Fountains would lead to _this_.

3\. Crack (O lord what has my dashboard done to me)

“Dude,” says Aomine, when Midorima calls Momoi in desperation and he picks up. “How the hell am I supposed to know what to do if you have gay cats who keep courting you? How is that even a fucking thing?”

4\. Crossover

Ohtori Kyouya sucked on his teeth for a single long moment. “Get the rickshaw idea out of Tamaki’s head,” he said.

Midorima adjusted his glasses. “Does Souh-kun play shogi at all?”

5\. First time

“ _I_ ,” said Takao, into the glorious blinking surprise of Akashi’s face- he’d have this, he’d always have this, even if nothing else worked out, if Shin-chan just went out the window or something even though Takao had locked the door; the short sharp gasp of breath, the look on Shin-chan’s face as Takao had sucked in Akashi’s lip and had him open on sweet instinct- “Don’t have three years to sit around waiting for anything to sink in.”

6\. Fluff

They lay on the couch comfortably, and as the match went on Shintarou was sent in at the second quarter and Akashi felt Kazunari’s sniggers of glee against his chest.

“Someday we should tell him we recorded his first pro match,” said Kazunari. “Even though he said not to and threatened to leave us and said if we did he’d kill us because it was going to be super unlucky that day.”

“Only after we stash the copies,” said Akashi, and Kazunari flashed him a purely wicked grin.

7\. Humor

“I do not make a better Omiai candidate than Takao!” snapped Midorima. “If you want to fob this girl off just-“

“My partner has to conform to the highest standards of society,” said Akashi, inflexibly. “Has Kazunari mastered the tea ceremony? Can he sit in seiza for five hours and not lose any of his toes? Look at his idea of _ikebana. Look at it_.”

“He insults me,” said Takao, plucking petals. “He insults me a lot more. Then the other one insults me. Then it starts again.”

8\. Hurt/Comfort

After the call Takao crawls into the bed and listens to Akashi making other calls in a commanding, terrifying voice, desperately, horribly helpless against bureaucracy and Shin-chan’s stubbornness.

Akashi ends the call, touches Takao’s head under the blankets. His hand does not shake. “Shintarou doesn’t think of doing all he can as being brave.”

9\. Smut

“Oh, no,” said Akashi, with something of that same match-time glow, that slow raging intensity, confident hands and crazy crazy smile. Takao sobbed, even as Shin-chan kissed the back of his neck in something like apology- so _full_ , and with just two of Akashi’s fingers stroking little circles inside him, against Shin-chan. “You can handle much more than this.”

10\. UST

“So, I’m thinking, while you’re here, and Shin-chan’s going to be all over you-” _All_ over him, while Takao pedaled the rickshaw and Akashi was basically tucked against the long lean lines of his body while Shin-chan whispered sweet denials into his ear… “I’m going to take you around the neighbourhood a bit, okay, Sei-chan?” Takao turned around and smiled right at Akashi, who dragged his gaze from the sniggering elementary schoolers and focused on Takao’s face, cool, considering. Unfairly handsome and well-composed. Midorima made a faint noise of stifled outrage mingled with terror.

“Of course I don’t mind,” said Akashi, looking at the line of Takao’s back and the way his muscles moved, how his biceps strained against his sleeves. His voice went low and raspy and Midorima’s eyes dropped suddenly at the sound of it, looking at the two of them through his lashes. “ _Kazunari_.”


	6. Akashi/Murasakibara/Midorima

1\. Angst

Murasakibara thumbs through his phone now and then, and or thinks about it. Midorima imagines, and regrets. Akashi is resolute.

2\. AU

Of all the talking horses in Narnia, Akashi thought, he _would_ have to end up with the only superstitious short-sighted one. He ran like the wind and was magnificently long-legged, but he expected to be bandaged at all times, to say nothing of his attitude to carrying the talking bear.

~~3\. Crack~~

4\. Crossover

“You win or you die,” said Murasakibara obediently, as though Midorima could forget Teikou’s words, the words of their House written on Akashi’s soul in fire and blood.

5\. First time

“Basketball?” Midorima Shintarou says, his Teikou uniform still crisp and new and awkward, to grow into. “You need to be tall to be good at that. Like that boy.” Taller than a third-year already, and scrawling on the club form.

Akashi does not cast a meaningful glance up Midorima’s body, but this is because even eleven year olds have dignity.

6\. Fluff

At the end of his workout, Akashi walked off towards the locker room, feeling the long slow stretch of burning deep in his muscles, pushing his sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes. Shintarou had put the month’s paperwork in his locker, as expected, with the usual note informing him of the next day’s lucky item and a fresh waterbottle. Atsushi had snuck in another candy bar, despite Shintarou’s protestations that snacks were not energy bars. Akashi ate it anyway. He was a growing boy.

7\. Humor

One day, Aomine and Kise and Kuroko conspire to purchase Akashi a riding crop as a ‘we haven’t dropped dead yet this season. You should do something about this’ gift.

8\. Hurt/Comfort

They’re all watching, all of them, every single one of them, when Seirin beats Rakuzan at the Winter Cup. Defeat looks something like... _fun_.

9\. Smut

Why did he let Akashi play these _games_ with him, even when he knew the outcome, even when he accepted the outcome, even when he hated this, every second of Akashi sitting there so smug and composed, uniform utterly immaculate.

The riding crop slid up the ridge of his abdominals, and Midorima shivered. He was _cold_ without his jacket, shirt, and undershirt. “Please don’t fidget, Shintarou,” said Akashi, idly flicking Midorima’s dangling tie. “You’ll distract me.”

Murasakibara sat, shirtless under his jacket, and chewed. “Oh,” said Akashi, sounding pleased as he made his move. “That was a drop, so, Atsushi, please disrobe.”

“Okay,” said Murasakibara, and shrugged off his jacket in a glorious symphony of muscles and skin. Akashi even tipped Midorima’s head up, when he would have looked down at the board to think over his own next move.

Midorima was never going to let Akashi pick the rules for strip Shogi again.

10\. UST

Midorima and Murasakibara had been tall almost from entry into junior high, but Akashi still had a growth spurt to await, and it was taking its own sweet time; Kuroko was his sole spot of solace in the first-stringers, among those towering would-be stars of the Teikou team, but Kuroko had no advantages worth speaking of and an increasingly resigned attitude to Aomine putting his elbows on Kuroko’s head. Akashi was not going to go down that path.

Mursakibara hands Akashi his towel with his huge hand and it covers Akashi’s own hand entirely, bones flexing. Midorima bends over to speak confidentially, and his breath brushes Akashi’s ear, his stature rather… impressive. Akashi tips up his head to look them in the eyes and it’s achingly, embarrassingly vulnerable; intimate. Literally, he is baring his throat. He could tuck himself up against the shape of them, the size of them, and still be dwarfed, Akashi thinks, and cannot help the way his eyelids droop in invitation.


	7. Aomine/Momoi/Kagami

1\. Angst

She lost the baby, in the end.

2\. AU (The Barajou No Kiss au, what I ran out of AUs)

When the Rose Princess kisses Kagami’s card, it’s like she shocks the life straight back into him. Maybe the Red Rose Knight is her childhood friend, who doesn’t seem to understand what he is, who _they_ are, what he’s for. What their Black Rose Knight is. Maybe all that. Maybe nothing. Maybe this time the Black Rose has a _chance_.

3\. Crack

Momoi’s grandmother regarded them with displeasure. “Are you… _both_ here as Satuki’s intendeds?” she said.

“No,” said Kagami.

Aomine elbowed him. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, we are. We’re here and ready.” _You agreed to play along_ , his eyes snarled at Kagami.

“Well then,” said Grandmother, eyeing them. “Let us proceed to the _first test_.”

4\. Crossover (Shhh this totally counts)

They aren’t supposed to talk to each other’s mentors, but Kagami can’t help it and Momoi Satsuki seems so nice anyway, for someone who- well. She chatters cheerfully while all the tributes mingle uneasily for the sponsors, doing all Kuroko’s work for him. District Two is doing well at the games.

“Um,” he says, at the third or fourth off-hand mention of ‘Dai-chan’ and him being _sure_ there’s no alcohol at this party, not so soon before the games. “Who’s- Dai-chan?”

Momoi blinks at him. She was younger than him when she won the games, really, and she’s the same age as him now. It’s weird to think that. The feathers in her hair bob. “Oh,” she says. “Tetsu-kun mentioned him in the interview, I think- don’t you remember?” No, Kagami did not retort- we don’t get much time for  lolling around watching the games in Twelve, and he didn’t care about their stupid cute little nicknames anyway- “Aomine Daiki! My district partner, last year.”

5\. First time

“Boys,” says Momoi, tucking her hair over her shoulder. “If you want, I can take it off myself-“

“No,” said Kagami, frowning at her back.

“I said _we’ve got this_ ,” said Aomine, still fumbling with her bra strap. Momoi needed a lot of support, and shopped accordingly. Her hosiery could have repelled bullets. Their huge sausage-like fingers just couldn’t deal with it. This would have been less of a problem if Momoi wasn’t getting _bored_. Really, boys sometimes.

6\. Fluff

After the third or fourth hour, when they’re tired already anyway and Momoi is stuffed to the gills with data, Aomine lunges for her and hoists her on his shoulders, lifting her easily even while she clutches at his hands for balance, threatens loudly to dig out his eyes, and generally shrieks and laughs and loves Aomine with every shred of her being, all that snarling intensity unwound.

Aomine brings Momoi to the basket, and makes her dunk. Kagami jumps to steal instead- and she laughs at him, too, when Aomine complains that Kagami’s cheating and _he_ can take her, instead, if he wants to be that way.

Momoi falls backwards into Kagamin’s arms from Dai-chan’s shoulders, and never feels safer.

7\. Humor

Team Tutor Bakagami and Ahomine spring break homework is now _officially_ in session. Kagamin has locked the front door and given her the keys. Dai-chan can only _try_ to jump from the fifth floor.

8\. Hurt/Comfort

“No,” said Aomine. “No, really. Try it.”

Momoi nodded vigorously and opened her arms to Kagami. “Poor Kagamin,” she said, and cradled his head close, pillowing him on her breasts. Man, what the fuck was Aomine talking about? Momoi was just hugging him, and sure, he was pretty damn comfortable and her hand crumpled his hair gently and he could hear her soft breathing and holy shit this was the most relaxed he’d ever been _in his life_ , stress slipping away down his spine. Aomine was a genius.

9\. Smut

They’re competitive boys, so Momoi knows she needs to lay some ground rules. No orifices get entered without asking first, for one, which is a proscription that has Kagamin nodding and Dai-chan slouching off the coach aggrieved as though porn has lied to him all his life. They don’t get to use her to fight things out between them, until she feels wrung out and worn out and exhausted. Everyone is allowed to gang up on Dai-chan. Tetsu-kun does not want to hear about how flexible Kagamin is, though Satsuki is always up for that. Kagamin and Momoi are only allowed to team up on Dai-chan until he begs for the first time, voice breaking on his endurance.

There aren’t any rules about teaming up on her.

10\. UST

“Isn’t that my shirt?” says Kagami.

Momoi looks down, and seems surprised. “But I took this from Dai-chan’s-“ she stops, and colours, unexpectedly. “Dai-chan!”

Aomine _is_ wearing one of Kagami’s shirts. Kagami has on a different pair of borrowed Asics, trying out the bounce and feel of them. Momoi is wearing his Touou jersey over what Kagami is still pretty sure is his shirt, huge down to her elbows, and more like a dress than anything. “Probably?” he says. “Did you wash it?” To Momoi.

“Your mother washed it,” she snaps, and then casts an apologetic glance at Kagami. “It’s nice, though,” she says, by way of consoling him. And it’s all right, really. Not Aomine’s near-kleptomaniacal tendencies, but Momoi. Wearing his shirt. Not bad.


	8. Kiyoshi/Riko/Hyuuga

1\. Angst

Sometimes, in all that long and lonely winter, they’d set their heads down and despaired; Kiyoshi wasn’t  going to get better in time to come back. Hyuuga wasn’t going to be good enough to get them that far until they got back. Riko didn’t know enough, hadn’t learned enough, wasn’t ready. It wasn’t going to be _enough_.

2\. AU

“I thought you were going to class,” says Riko, knocking the ash off her cigarette as she perched on the roof next to Izuki, trying very hard to ignore _Iron Heart_ Kiyoshi Teppei smiling at them like they’d agreed to make Seirin their new territory, to hold it against the spread of ex-Teikou graduates. That hair made Hyuuga look like such a goody-two-shoes. It was fucking ridiculous.

“I was!” said Hyuuga. “I mean- I was going to- it was just- I was gonna do it! I just- Hell, shove over and give me a smoke.”

3\. Crack

“Someone _else_ get that cheerleader’s uniform off Kiyoshi _right now_ ,” snarled Hyuuga.

“But Riko took so long to make this!” said Kiyoshi, innocently. “It matches hers!”

4\. Crossover

“-so you SEE,” said Kyoko dreamily, “Aida-san told me it’s all about- really, the camaraderie between the three of them, the touching story of how they banded together to keep the team together in spite of his injuries and how they had to fight their way to the Winter-“

“The devastating blow that came from the realisation that even though her childhood friend loved her and had always treasured her, Kiyoshi was the one who would always need her and had sacrificed the most for their team,” said the director of the mini-drama of the true-to-life tale of Seirin High School’s basketball team’s astonishing formation and success. “Their struggle to balance love and friendship and competition during those months of training and loss! Now, Mogami-san, I’m depending on you to convey every single aspect of those tortured feelings- luckily we’ve aged them up a little, so feel free to let your passion come out in your interactions with Tsuruga-san- I mean, Iron Heart.”

Tsuruga-san beamed at her, in a stunning imitation of Kiyoshi Teppei’s rather blunt and pleasant good looks. Oh, how did he _do_ it? One conversation with Kiyoshi-kun and he already had all the mannerisms down, the way that Aida-san’s heart filled with a combination of rage and tenderness for his stupidity- wait. SHE had it! _She_ was feeling this way! Following Aida-san around at all times for a month was paying off after all!

She only wished that they hadn’t insisted _Sho_ play Kise-kun. Kise-kun himself- a perfectly personable and professional person their own age, whose success drove Sho _crazy_ \- was walking around doing a perfect imitation of Aomine-kun despite not being an actor. Kyoko had had to meet Aomine-kun in the course of her research. She’d desperately wanted to tell Momoi-chan to run! RUN WHILE YOU STILL COULD. Childhood friends MEANT NOTHING. They had NO IMPACT on her HEART! They would rip you apart and eat you until nothing was left! NOTHING!

Somewhere, Hyuuga sneezed.

5\. First time

None of this is easy, but it is familiar; Riko touching him like she’s always known every aspect of his body, him touching her a little too-hesitantly, as though he isn’t sure she’s always up for anything he’s set his mind to and Kiyoshi, taking and taking and taking all they had to give.

6\. Fluff

“We promised we _weren’t_ going to visit him,” said Riko. “Remember? We said that with the new school year we would need to concentrate on school and the team and he’d see us again when he saw us again. He made us promise.”

“I’m not visiting,” said Hyuuga-kun, unconvincingly. She wound her hand in his, feeling the roughness of his skin. “We’ll not visit him together,” she said.

7\. Humor

“Your grades should get better this year,” said Riko, “With Teppei coaching you.”

Kagami blinked at them. “But, coach-“ he said.

“Teppei is top in the year,” Riko said. Everyone turned their heads to Kiyoshi’s bright smile, disbelievingly.

“I didn’t have anything to do in hospital,” he said apologetically. “Besides, it’s not like I’m clever? I never rank higher than fifth when I’m training full-time. It’s just impossible.”

“If I killed him,” Hyuuga said in response to Kuroko’s inquiring look. “Who would I borrow notes from?”

8\. Hurt/Comfort

They took his hands, one hand for each of them, and pressed it between both their palms- he’d heal. He was healing. There was all the world before them, held in the palms of their hands.

9\. Smut

“Not if it’s going to jostle your legs,” Riko says, but crumbles under Teppei’s relentless hands and the sheer exuberant joy of relief, the way that even Hyuuga-kun is smiling and restless, touching both of them like he can’t get enough. He’s even home again. If Riko never goes to that hospital again it will be too soon.

Hyuuga-kun positions himself behind Teppei to distract him with kisses, and gain leverage, until he’s got those massive hands occupied and out of the way, and then-

Riko is ready for how Teppei’s hips buck up, and has a hand on his leg to steady it already, tuts at him for responding like that to a simple lick. How is he going to hold out through what she wants to do to him? Things like this- she kisses him- and _this_ \- one slow long suck, just the tip, something that drives Hyuuga-kun crazy, seeing her lips wrapped around him, Teppei, either one-

Teppei moans, wordless, and sinks boneless into Hyuuga-kun’s arms.

10\. UST

Hyuuga-kun hadn’t lost the habit of pushing himself, farther than he had to, faster than he should have, and Teppei was just as bad, thinking he could fob her off with a smile and an excuse about how they’d trained harder at Shouei, as though she couldn’t check _that_ in a red second, couldn’t see the lie on his skin. So she worked out with them, sometimes, in the gym. She needed to keep fit anyway, and with her right there, they couldn’t go overboard and she could track them nicely.

Riko’s strong legs flashed in her tiny running shorts, her arms straining as she did exercises and stretches and her hands soft and cool on their sweaty limbs as she pressed down on a muscle, counted off, and patted their towels over their faces mid-grunt.

Kiyoshi pulls his shirt off, and wipes his face with it. Kiyoshi can bench as much as Riko weighs, more, and he looks like he can, all his shoulders bunched up and massive. Hyuuga spots Riko and watches the rise and fall of her chest, counting with her.

It’s something like heaven, and something like hell.


	9. Akashi/Kuroko/Kagami

1\. Angst

Kuroko is never there though they can imagine they see him out of the corners of their eyes; each other from opposite sides of the world.

2\. AU

Akashi managed to get himself back into his dress, wig and corset in under half an hour, while Kagami was still trying to figure out how Kuroko’s dress buttoned up and how on earth the falsies managed to settle on his chest, while Kuroko made snide remarks and refused to be of any help whatsoever. He could see now, though, how Akashi had captained the basketball team in the junior high, how Aomine talked wistfully of having Tetsu join them next year, why Kuroko so fantastically hated Akashi for making him be a Princess this year with him instead of letting Kuroko go off and be a normal student and join the basketball club.

Akashi didn’t even appear to _sweat_ , refreshing his lipgloss. “Your left side is pathetically weak,” he said to Kagami. “You should strengthen your legs for jumping- your left as well as your right. Make sure not to put stress unevenly on them.”

Kagami eyed Akashi, who was apparently single-handedly improving the entire school’s chances at nationals with his advice. Man, he probably could have beaten Kagami even if he’d kept the dress _on_.

3\. Crack

“But of course you wear nothing under a yukata,” said Kuroko, sounding quietly scandalised, and perfectly sincere.

Akashi nodded and shook out the yukata. Taiga would look very nice in this, the pattern against the broad lines of his shoulders. Now they just had get him in it.

4\. Crossover

 _Sometimes_ , encloses Lord Vetinari with his next move, _you really do think that if such people did not exist, you would have to invent them_.

Sometimes, Akashi rather thinks he did.

5\. First time

“How do you _never eat junk food_?” said Kagami, sorting through his mound for what he’d ordered for Akashi. Kuroko handed Akashi his milkshake. Akashi popped the cap off and began poking dubiously at it with the straw, eyeing Kagami’s food even more dubiously. Kuroko had gotten Akashi chocolate.

“You just said it was ‘junk’ food,” said Akashi, but after Atsushi, he couldn’t say he was surprised. Only appalled.

“There’s a first time for everything,” said Kuroko, and sucked on his straw.

6\. Fluff

Akashi decides to side with Kuroko. They’re getting a dog.

7\. Humor

“When do you know you’re too close to your crazy junior high teammates,” said Kagami.

“Sometime around the time Akashi-kun is mailing you suggestions for your next haircut,” said Kuroko, pointedly.

8\. Hurt/Comfort

After the match, Kuroko walks over to Akashi and says nothing, does nothing, doesn’t offer his hand. Akashi looks up at him

“What are you doing?” says Kagami, casting an awkward look at Akashi on the ground. “Gather up.”

“Gloating,” says Kuroko. “Feel free to join in.”

Akashi glares up at Kuroko. Well. He supposes some of this, he deserves.

9\. Smut

“How the hell did you two ever even decide who topped before I came along?” said Kagami, exasperated, slapping away Kuroko’s hands because _enough already_ , he was going to be beyond sore even if Akashi had what Kuroko persisted in calling, perfectly straight-faced, ‘magic hands’.

“It kept things interesting,” said Akashi, draped over the pillows like a cat, smirking at Kuroko like that was a personal challenge to- oh. Wait. Yeah.

“Very interesting,” said Kuroko, in that non-committal _fuck you_ way, and climbed over Kagami to draw  Akashi into a kiss.

10\. UST

“Oh, no,” said Aomine. “No. No. Do not do this. Tetsu promised me I would never have to see this again. _Do not do this_.”

“What?” said Kagami.

“Stop making _sex eyes_ at Akashi,” said Aomine. “Because he makes _sex eyes_ back and I don’t fucking need to see that! We’re at fucking camp! _Control yourselves_.”

“I’m not making-“ Kagami sputtered. “What the hell are _sex eyes_ , I’m not making eyes at-“

“You are,” said Aomine. “You’ve been making sex eyes at Tetsu all year, and now you two are doing it to Akashi, and he’s noticing. _Stop defiling my basketball with your freaky sex eyes_.”

Kagami threw a basketball at Aomine’s head, and kept picking up and throwing. Like he had any right to talk, when he was _Aomine_ , when the whole damn Generation of Miracles had left a trail of frustrated basketball lusts behind them all through junior high, when Kaijou vs Touou had been climatic in every damn sense of the word- and Kagami was even pretty sure both Aomine and Kise were straighter than arrows, but _fucking hell_. It was just basketball. Mostly. Kagami was pretty sure. Kuroko sometimes got really intense about Akashi, but-

At the other court, Akashi wiped his face with his towel, running over it over the clean sharp line of his chin, down the stretch of his neck. He was absently looking over at their court; he noticed Kagami looking and caught Kagami’s stare with a dip of his eyes, narrowing his gaze with the same slow lazy arrogance, the hint of expectation, the burn of anticipation and challenge-

Aomine hit Kagami in the back of the head with a basketball. “ _Sex eyes_ ,” he said, so loudly that everyone turned to look and stare and shake their heads over three years of Teikou yearnings.

Kuroko punished Aomine by sitting opposite him at dinner, and making sex eyes at Kagami and Akashi _all night_.


End file.
